


Apologies, Chop!

by apollaskywalker



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollaskywalker/pseuds/apollaskywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of "Idiot's Array", Kanan apologizes to Chopper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies, Chop!

Chopper rolled over to the power outlet. Now that Lando was gone and they had fuel, everyone else had retired for the evening. After checks, Chopper decided to power up and maybe catch a few episodes of _Galaxy’s Most Haunted_. He deserved it.

 

He found the stream and settled in to watch a re-run before the new episode. He’d seen this one four times already, but it was a good one. Supposedly there was a spirit of a Weequay bounty hunter still searching for her last bounty – the one that killed her in a firefight. She would rough up anyone who came into the hotel, trying to find where the bounty was. The evidence was good too – lots of things flying around randomly, customers complaining of being grabbed and being shoved, apparitions in the room she died in.

 

His sensors told him that Kanan was approaching. He ignored the human. After the sabaac game, Kanan could stick his lightsaber where the suns didn’t shine.

 

“Hey, Chop,” Kanan said. Chopper watched as the narrator explained who the bounty hunter had been. Suddenly the stream went dead and Chopper turned to see that Kanan had turned it off.

 

_Turn that back on!_ He extended his arms menacingly.

 

“I will,” Kanan promised. “But I want to talk first.”

 

_No talking during my show! Get out of here, organic!_

 

“That’s just it,” Kanan sighed. “I know you think that I would never bet an _organic_ – rightly, because that’s slavery –“

 

_But droids don’t have any rights. Some freedom fighter_ you _are._

 

“I wouldn’t have done it if we hadn’t needed the money and I really, really thought that there was no way Zeb would lose. Really, Chop.”

 

The human sounded sincere. All of Chopper’s sensors that read organics’ power fluctuations suggested that Kanan really meant it. But there was still the problem that Chopper’s logic circuits continued to point out: Kanan wouldn’t bet an organic because organics all considered droids replaceable. Kanan had bet Chopper because the loss of a droid would be nothing.

 

“That’s not true,” Kanan shook his head. Chopper wondered if Jedi abilities extended to reading droids’ logic circuits. “I risk Zeb, Ezra, Hera, and Sabine all the time. I risk myself all the time. I’d miss you. And we’d have gotten you back. We would have taken on a thousand jobs if needed to raise the credits to get you back. I know I hurt you. I’m sorry. Can I try to make up for it? I’ll give you an oil bath – you’ve seen this episode many times anyway – and then I’ll dry you off myself while we watch the new episode, ok?”

 

Chopper thought it over.

 

“And I’ll have Zeb do your chores tomorrow. _And_ I’ll suggest we practice blocking blaster shots for Jedi training with Ezra. You can shoot at him.”

 

_Consider it a deal!_

 

True to his word, Kanan gave Chopper an oil bath. These were rare, especially since credits for Chopper’s oil baths would go to fuel for the Ghost or fuel for the organics when credits were tight. This was a luxury indeed, since they hadn’t gotten the money they were supposed to get from Lando.

 

The two watched the show in silence, Kanan dried Chopper and cleaned up some of the scoring from missions, including fixing some of the cracks in Chopper’s feet. The narrator took them to Corellia, one of the shipyards there. A murder had taken place at the yard following a dispute over a business deal. Building ships there meant they had to be triple checked before being flown to another site to get rechecked and then they could go on the market. Ships that didn’t follow that procedure would often leave with parts inexplicably damaged or missing.

 

Almost to the end, Kanan fell asleep. Chopper turned off the ‘Net, put the oily rags in the laundry chute, and covered Kanan with a blanket. Then he rolled through the _Ghost_ ’s halls to Hera’s room and let her know where Kanan was.

 

Before powering down in his own alcove, Chopper checked the chores he had for tomorrow and added a few more.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Star Wars Rebels.
> 
> I thought of this while working on some Chopper Translations - mainly that Chopper would enjoy ghost hunting shows like The Dead Files and Ghost Hunters and stuff. It is honestly just meant to be a fluffy vignette.


End file.
